halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Kallista
Name: '''Cameron Kallista '''Gender: Female Age: 28 Height: 5’ 9” Weight: 166 lbs | 308 lbs in armor Years With ODSTs: 4 Specialization: Demolitions Expert Primary Weapon: M45E Tactical Shotgun Secondary Weapon: M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Additional Gear: Extra armor on their thighs and arms, ARGUS explosives detector, a C12 demolition pack, several explosive detonators for plastic and non-plastic explosives, 10’ coil of det cord, remote detonation device, 2 smoke grenades, 2 frag grenades Rank: First Sergeant Original Core (Navy, Army Marines): Navy Corps of Engineers - Asset Denial Section Physical Description: Cameron has that homely look of a well worn physical laborer. Her frizzy red hair is cut short and put into a small ponytail so that is can fit in her helmet and also so that she doesn’t have to deal with it as much. Her skin is not fair like so many people might assume but is a very light tan from her father’s side of the family and she doesn’t have the stereotypical freckles of a red head either. On her the majority of her back she has a ODST tattoo of a drop pod with a flaming skull in it. Her years of working in mines or as a SeaBee has made her much more muscular than many women and with the additional gene mods of the ODST this has become more pronounced. Though her armor usually covers up her chest and makes it look much smaller she does have a more normal sized pair of breasts at a slightly larger C level. Her armor is like most ODST standards expect because of her extra duties as an ordnance specialist she has extra armor on her arms and thighs to help lessen any shrapnel damage that an explosion might cause. Camron also carries a pack with her that has many of her tools and essentials for her work. She has her smoke grenades on the right side of her belt and the frag grenades on the left. The demolitions pack she carries is strapped to her right thigh on the extra plating. Her armor is the standard grey and black color scheme and only has the ODST badge on the right shoulder plate along with her last name on the chest plate. Bio: Cameron was born to a working class family on July 6th, 2531 on Tantalus in the Epsilon Eridani system. Her family was in the mining business though they did not own a mine but were the primary explosives technicians on a few operations across the planet. It was a family business for demolitions and explosive mining so her and her brothers were all taught the tools of the trade from a young age as they had to accompany their parents to work most days even during the school year. She and her four brothers all fought over who was the best but her deftness with the delicate components in timers and circuits were attributed to her being a girl so they said she cheated. This only pushed her to try harder for her brothers’ approval to show them she was as good as them. Of course, the war was still raging throughout this time and slowly her three younger brothers were one by one recruited away from the family business. With only her and her older brother left she tried to pick up the slack but their business was slowing down anyway due to most of the mines running dry of metals and leaving to asteroids and other systems. With little jobs left on the planet in her field of expertise she said her goodbyes and left to join the Navy like her brother before her. After basic training, she was assigned to the Navy’s 46th Construction Battalion where she used her skills to help prepare worlds for Covenant invasion and to rig buildings to explode as a last stand against Covenant infantry attacks.(edited) Because of her knack for destroying buildings and fortifications she was assigned to the Navy’s combat engineers after a year of service in the back lines. There she was part of an asset denial battalion that would deploy to worlds attacked by the Covenant to destroy buildings or areas that might give them intelligence or strategic assets. As such she was mainly employed by ONI to help erase their black sites and research stations on many worlds. After two years working for asset denial, she tried out for the ODST. The tests and boot camp were brutal and she almost didn’t make it. It was her determination to show off that got her through it as her baby brother got into the ODST the year before and so she was not going to let him beat her. She was 23 and ready to take the fight to the Covenant instead of destroying humanity’s achievements to slow their advance. Her career shifted from blowing up human buildings to blowing up human building with Covenant in them. Occasionally she would be deployed for other missions but essentially she did the same thing she always did and though she was good at it she wanted to blow up Covenant towns not more human ones. Nevertheless, she did as she was ordered and after the armistice between the humans and the elites she seemingly wouldn’t even get to do that.